Twilight Meets Hannah Montana
by MileySmilez
Summary: When two different worlds collide, what happens? Will Miley join the Cullen clan? Will she fall for Edward and will he possibly fall back? Read to find out.
1. Trailer

TRAILER:

_Everybody knows the story of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, and the story of Miley Stewart who is secretly Hannah Montana._

_But what about when their stories collide?_

_When Miley falls for Edward?_

_When Miley has a run in with a bloodthirsty vampire who wants her blood?_

_Will Miley become a vampire herself?_

_Will Edward's passion for Bella sway?_

Read to find out.


	2. Miley Stewart Is A Dead Woman

**Author's Note: This is before what happens in Breaking Dawn (book 4). I'm not going to say what and spoil it for those of you who haven't read it, FYI. (: Plus, Miley's 17 here and a senior now (she's a smarty, skipped a great, haha).**

**Miley's POV**

"Dad, has anybody even ever heard of Forks before? I mean, seriously; it sounds like some prehistoric town that people haven't lived in since the stone age," I whined, slamming down my workbooks on the table inside my tour bus. My father stopped preparing our Chinese food and glared at me. "Now, Miley, don't be rude; you have to enter each town with a good attitude, or it'll show in your performance," he commented, examining a chunk of white rice that clumped together.

"Chill out, Dad. I'll still give a good show…to the whole ten people who show up," I tacked on wistfully under my breath, where he couldn't hear me. Hey, I'm Miley Stewart, but most of you probably know me as Hannah Montana. Of course, only a few of you (by few, I mean practically none) know me as both, so this is our little secret. "By the way," I asked, "what's the name of the high school where I am temporarily a senior now?"

"Since you'll be touring in Washington and that area for about a year, you have to attend, so don't complain like you've been doing recently!" he commanded warningly, checking out some of his documents he'd received from my soon-to-be new high school (as Miley, of course, in case you hadn't already figured it out). "Forks High School. It's probably the only high school in Forks, seeing as it is a rather—um, what's the word…quant community."

"Forks High School? Fantastic," I said, rolling my eyes. "Gotta love the creative there." He rolled his eyes right back. "Now, bud," my dad said, "don't be so obnoxious about it or you won't make any new friends on the first day."

"What a shame," I scoffed, looking away.

**Bella's POV**

Edward kissed me gently, smiling as the kiss lingered on my lips. I grinned back up at him and was, again, stunned by his beyond perfect appearance. _How did I ever get so lucky, _I wondered for what had to have been the millionth time. Edward Cullen is my vampire boyfriend. He's genetically perfect, as all vampires are, and a total gentlemen. Seeing as he's been alive for about a century, it makes sense.

"Did you hear about the new girl who's coming?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts. I was shocked: "Since when do you listen to gossip?" I replied skeptically, eyeing his suspiciously. "Well, I do have superhuman hearing, so sometimes I can't help but pick up bits of information," he answered, shrugging and grinning his gorgeous half smile at me.

"Well, why are you asking? Of course I heard about her; she's going to be in our grade," I sneered. Then I froze. "Wait, are you worried that she's going to end up being a 'singer' to you, too? That you'll want her more than me." Edward laughed his tinkling laugh. "No, of course not. But it's always difficult to familiarize myself with a new scent that I'm constantly around. It may be slightly difficult to control myself around her at first, so of course I'm a little worried. I'll ask Alice to check and see if she's had any recent visions about her." He flew (as in ran so fast that he practically disappears before your very eyes) down the staircase and brought his sister back up.

"What!?" she shrieked irritably. "I was busy cooking Bella something, Edward. But I guess she'll just have to eat half-cooked chicken. Thanks." Edward attempted to conceal his monstrous grin as he demanded, "That's not important, Alice. I just want you to tell me if you've had any recent visions about the new girl coming to our school." Alice smiled. "Oh, yes, I've had quite a few. Geez, Forks is so small that even one new senior causes a huge buzz. It's pretty pathetic."

"You know why I'm worried. Now just tell me what you've seen."

"My first version was just of her walking in. It was very short, but it was pretty informative. Her name is Miley Stewart. She's _gorgeous. _Like, Rosalie pretty, only in human form. She has blue eyes, long wavy caramel hair with slight highlights, a great wardrobe (maybe she can be my new model, since Bella is so unwilling!), and a cute smile to match. She'll definitely grab the attention of the drooling males of the grade. I also know that she's from California. Malibu, I think. And, she's one year younger. She's seventeen, and just barely. I think she skipped a great or so. She must be smart."

Oh, great. So I have to compete with a gorgeous Californian surfer chick? I was doomed.

"What about your next vision?" Edward asked in anticipation. Alice averted his eyes, glancing grimly at the floor. "I'd much rather not say the next two I saw," she whispered. Edward let out a fetal snarl. "You have to, now that you've mentioned seeing them," he reminded her. "Otherwise I'll be worrying and bugging you for the rest of the year or more," he threatened in addition. "Okay, fine, but you can't get mad at me and you must remember that sometimes my visions don't always come true."

"Go on."

"The second one was of her becoming one of us."

Edward's jaw dropped and, if he was human, his face would've become even paler, I knew that for a fact. I, myself, was so stunned that I was beyond the point of speech. Alice paused dramatically, letting that sink in.

"The third is of her…kissing you, Edward."

Miley Stewart is a dead woman.


	3. A BIG APOLOGY FROM ME, MileySmilez :

**Author's Note/Apology: **I feel so bad for having not been on or updating to this story in so long. I shouldn't have started it if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that I would finish it, so I really apologize. My schedule is suddenly really tight, but if there's one story you REALLY want finished, please message me and I will contribute to it and finish it.  I'm so sorry, and I hope I didn't lose any of my loyal readers, haha. Thank you guys. xox


End file.
